I Just Wanna be with You
by wafflekid
Summary: Masa kecil adalah masa dimana kita akan tertawa tanpa sebuah alasan dan menangis hanya karena merasa diabaikan. (VKOOK PRESENT)


**"I Just Wanna be with You"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **vkook**

 **.**

 **wafflekid present**

* * *

"Tae?"

Jimin menyentuh bahu Taehyung membuat pria berusia 6 tahun itu menoleh.

"Apa?"

Jimin merengut.

"Kenapa galak sekali?"

Taehyung menyingkirkan tangan Jimin dari bahu nya. Dengan wajah cemberut, bocah itu bertanya.

"Apa? Kamu mau menanyakan Kookie lagi?"

Wajah tertekuk Jimin sontak mencair. Raut wajah ceria, lengkap beserta senyuman yang menunjukan rentetan giginya tampak. Ia mengangguk dengan mata membesar.

"Kamu lihat Kookie?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Jimin, Taehyung malah semakin cemberut.

Park Jimin. Tetangga baru mereka yang baru tinggal selama satu minggu itu tampak nya selalu saja merusak hari-hari Taehyung.

"Tidak tahu! Kamu cari sendiri saja sana!"

Dengan begitu, Jimin dan wajah kebingungan nya itu ia tinggalkan.

Taehyung terduduk sendiri di atas ayunan taman yang tengah ditaiki nya. Wajah nya masih murung, ia pun melemparkan batu asal hingga tercebur ke dalam genangan air bekas hujan yang ada di dekat ayunan.

"Kenapa Kookie selalu bermain sama Jimin?"

Ia melemparkan batu yang lain.

"Kenapa Kookie tidak pernah mencari TaeTae?"

Lalu batu yang selanjutnya.

"Kenapa Kookie dan Jiminie dekat sekali?"

Wajah Taehyung saat ini benar-benar tampak seperti anak yang mau menangis. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang selama ini selalu bersama nya, bermain dengan nya, menghabiskan waktu bersama nya ㅡhanya denganya, tiba-tiba lebih sering bermain bersama tetangga baru dibanding dirinya. Itu membuat Taehyung sangat sakit hati, nyaris membenci Jimin.

"Padahal besok hari ulang tahun TaeTae." Taehyung menunduk seiring air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi nya. "Tapi Kookie malah bermain dengan orang lain."

Hiks.

Taehyung mengelap air matanya.

Dan lemparan batu yang tepat mengenai genangan yang sama itu pun, menjadi lemparan terakhir sebelum Taehyung melompat dari ayunan nya dan berlari pulang.

* * *

Di rumah ternyata masih sama, Taehyung masih murung dengan wajah sedih nya di kasur. Nyonya Kim sudah membujuk nya untuk main, mandi, dan makan. Tapi Taehyung bersikeras tidak ingin lepas dari selimut nya. Nyonya Kim jadi sangat khawatir, tapi ia tahu bahwa anak nya itu memang seorang kepala batu.

"TaeTae, ayo makan malam?"

Bujuk Nyonya Kim untuk kesekian kalinya pada putra semata wayang mereka yang saat ini sedang bermain robot ㅡhadiah dari Jungkook tahun lalu, di atas kasur nya.

"TaeTae, hari ini eomma masak makanan kesukaan TaeTae loh?"

Tapi sang putra masih tidak bergeming.

Akhirnya Nyonya Kim menyerah dan meninggalkan sang anak sendirian. Sepertinya Taehyung memang sedang butuh waktu untuk menyendiri.

Taehyung sendiri langsung menoleh ketika sang ibu keluar. Kembali cemberut ketika ia kembali di tinggal sendiri. Padahal perut nya sudah berbunyi karena lapar, tapi ibunya malah hanya mengajak nya makan tanpa membawa makanan apapun untuk ia makan. Memang di saat seperti ini hanya Jungkook yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Duh, Taehyung jadi kangen anak itu.

Merasa bosan, Taehyung menaruh robot mainan nya di nakas yang berada tepat di samping kasur bergambar superman nya. Ia pun mengambil mobil-mobilan sebagai penggantinya. Fyi, benda yang itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Jungkook saat Taehyung genap berusia 4 tahun.

Taehyung ingat hari itu pertama kalinya melihat Jungkook menangis karena dirinya yang sakit tepat ketika hari ulang tahun nya.

"Huh, TaeTae jadi rindu Kookie."

Ia menatap mobil-mobilan itu dan mengajak nya bicara. Bibir bawahnya maju. Tampak nya ia benar-benar sedang galau.

Tak lama, suara ketukan kembali terdengar. Suara derit pintu yang menganggu mengawali kepala Nyonya Kim yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Tae?"

Taehyung menoleh sedikit, ada ibunya dengan senyuman nya di sana. Tanpa bertanya ada apa, sang ibu menjawab.

"Ada Jungkookie, nih."

Tanpa aba-aba mata Taehyung melebar dan menoleh sempurna. Tepat saat itu juga, kepala Jungkook menyembul di bawah kepala Nyonya Kim. Dengan senyuman manis nya, Jungkook sampai membuat Taehyung berdiri di atas kasur.

"TaeTae, anyeong?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Taehyung melompat dari atas kasur dan berlari untuk segera memeluk Jungkook. Ia memeluk erat leher bocah itu hingga membuat yang di peluk hampir terjungkal.

"Aku kangen Kookie!"

Nyonya Kim yang melihat itu hanya dapat tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia pun beranjak dari sana meninggalkan dua bocah yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Kookie kan tidak kemana-mana, TaeTae."

Taehyung mengembangkan senyuman ketika Jungkook membalas pelukan nya dan mengusap punggung nya. Ia bahagia. Sangaaat bahagia! Dengan cepat, Taehyung melepas pelukan nya, menempatkan kedua tangan nya di bahu Jungkook, dan menatap mata cantik itu.

"Kookie, kamu mau menginap di sini?"

Dan kalian tidak tahu betapa bahagia nya Taehyung ketika melihat Jungkook yang manis itu mengangguk.

"Hm!" Jungkook pun membungkuk sedikit untuk mengambil sebuah bingkisan. "Kookie kan harus merayakan ulang tahun TaeTae!"

Taehyung tersenyum senang. Ternyata ia salah telah berpikir tentang Jungkook yang melupakan hari ulang tahun nya. Ternyata Jungkook ingat, dan mengetahui hal itu saja sudah membuat Taehyung merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia.

"Ah, ini untuk TaeTae!"

Dengan senang hati Taehyung mengambil bingkisan itu dan membukanya saat itu juga. Ternyata itu sebuah piyama tidur!

Jungkook awalnya mengerutkan alis ketika melihat Taehyung membuka kaos nya tiba-tiba. Tapi lama-lama, teman nya itu juga membuka celana nya dan sontak membuat Jungkook menutup mata dengan telapak tangan nya.

"TAETAE MAU APA!"

Yang di teriaki menghentikan acara 'mari-ganti-baju-disini' mendadak. Dan dengan polosnya ia menjawabㅡ

"Tentusaja memakai baju tidur dari Kookie!"

ㅡdengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tidak, tidak! eomma bilang kita tidak boleh ganti baju sembarangan!"

Jungkook masih menutup matanya. Taehyung yang membuka baju, tapi dirinya yang malu.

"Yasudah, kalau gitu Kookie tutup mata saja."

Sedikit lama kedua nya terdiam dalam keheningan yang tidak nyaman. Merasa Taehyung berganti sangat lama, Jungkook pun mengintip sedikit di balik celah tangan nya. Tapi yang membuat nya terkejut adalah, ia malah melihat wajah Taehyung dengan sangat dekat di sana.

"WOOOAAA!"

Jungkook terjatuh. Taehyung tertawa.

"Kenapa TaeTae tidak bilang kalau ganti baju nya sudah selesai?!" Gerutu Jungkook ketika ia dan Taehyung berjalan menuju kasur nya Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa. TaeTae suka lihat wajah Kookie yang kaya tadi."

Jungkook pun mem-pout kan bibirnya.

Ketika ke dua nya sudah berbaring di atas kasur, Jungkook berbalik membelakangi Taehyung.

"Yasudah, Kookie akan tidur tanpa melihat TaeTae sampai pagi!"

Taehyung yang mendengar nya merasa bahwa Jungkook marah padanya.

"Kookie marah ya?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan Taehyung rupanya. Tapi Taehyung sendiri terlihat bersemangat dan mendekati Jungkook untuk memeluk nya, menaruh kakinya atas tubuh Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu, TaeTae akan memeluk Kookie sampai pagi~"

Jungkook meringis tidak suka. Tapi Taehyung mengabaikan nya dan hanya tersenyum dengan posisi itu hingga kedua nya terlelap.

Tampak manis sekali.

.

.

.

* * *

END

.

sorry, but they're too cute for being ignored

HAPPY 3rd ANNIVERSARRY BANGTAN!


End file.
